Mysterious Thief Feather Tail
by The Digital Gate
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU All seasons Lee Shuichon by day, Feather Tail by night. She steals back what was stolen and returns them to their owners. But the police are still after her, and everything gets more complicated when she meets someone unexpectedly.


**The Digital Gate:** Inspired by the manga and anime _Kaitou Saint Tail_. I've only seen one episode of the anime and read none of the manga chapters so this will not be completely similar.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_**Mysterious Thief Feather Tail:**  
Prologue_

"Hey Sora-chan, did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"Another jewel has been stolen!"

* * *

"…and so, they steal the jewels _back_ from whoever they sold it to, and then they sell it again. It's a profitable business."

"How do _you_ know all this?"

"It's actually really simple. Profitable business, too."

"You're not considering that job, are you?"

"…No. I'm not."

"I never would have figured it out."

"I'm pretty sure you would have, Katou-san."

"It's Juri, Jen. _Juri_."

* * *

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

_Crash._

"Ow..."

"You two okay?"

"I think so..."

"Sorry, Hikari. Listen, another jewel was stolen!"

"The police are completely confused!"

* * *

"You've figured it out?"

"Yeah. These two are the ones; they run the jewel store _Sparkling Nexus_."

"Wow."

"I always thought they were crooked."

"Really?"

"….Um….No..."

* * *

"Look what Sora made today!"

"_Wow_."

"Awesome."

"You should really consider being a designer."

"See? I told you they would like it!"

"You…you really like it?"

"Aw, come on! It looks great!"

"R-really? Thanks."

"Who's it for, Sora?"

"No one. I was just…"

"You were just what?"

"I was just daydreaming about something, that's all..."

* * *

"You were thinking of a thief to wear this?!"

"Not just a thief! A-a thief who would take the jewels back to their owners, that's all…"

"_I_ think it's brilliant."

"Thanks, Juri."

"See, Jen? _She_ calls me Juri."

"Leave me out of this."

* * *

"_What?!_ They took a necklace back from Takeru's mom?!"

"Yeah. He just told me—his mom is in tears! Yamato-san and his dad gave it to her, too!"

"Wow."

"And what are the police doing?"

"…"

"Come on, tell us, Mimi!"

"Nothing."

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

"They think she's _misplaced it?_"

"She wears it all the time! Well, except at night…"

"When do you think they stole it?"

"Stop it, both of you!"

"Someone needs to do something about this…"

* * *

"Oh, I know! We can get someone to put on the costume Sora made and steal it back!"

"…Mimi, be serious."

"Actually, I think it's a good idea."

"You too, Sora?! Jen, help me!"

"_I'll_ do it."

"…"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

* * *

"Hikari-chan, are you sure about this?"

"…Yes, I am."

"WAIT!"

"Oh. Lee-kun, Takeru-kun…"

"Hikari! Please don't do this! My mom can always replace it! It-it's not like it's anything special…"

"Liar."

_Fwp_.

"…"

"She…she's gone…"

* * *

"Where is she?! She should have been back by now."

"Calm down, Juri. I'm sure she's fine…"

"You're as tense as I am!"

"Please calm down…all of you…"

"Sorry, Lee."

* * *

"**A new sighting of a brand new thief? Today, at the Nakamura mansion, a figure with two trailing ribbons was spotted.**"

"THAT'S HER!"

"SHH!"

"**Oddly enough, she did **_**not**_** steal anything of great importance, only a necklace that was reported missing a few weeks ago. What the police found most interesting, however—**"

"She got it!"

"_SHHH_!"

"…**the Nakamuras appeared to have more than one stolen jewel in their possession—and they just so happened to be the exact same jewels that were stolen so many months ago. The police gave chase to the thief, but failed. **

"**Due to the white feather the thief left behind, as well as the two ribbons, the police have begun calling her Feather Tail.**"

_Creak…_

"Feather Tail, huh? I like that name."

"_**Hikari!**_"

"SHHH! My parents are sleeping!"

* * *

"I believe this belongs to you, Takeru-kun."

"T-thank you, Hikari. _Thank you_. And it's Takeru."

* * *

"She's still doing it?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I thought it was for one time only."

"Well it was, until Juri overheard people praying at that temple nearby. A lot of people have their stuff stolen for some reason."

"Oh. I hope she's careful. The police still think she's a thief."

"That reminds me: Ken is after her, too."

"_What?_"

"He's aiming to be a detective, and the police force needed volunteers…"

"Hope he doesn't catch sight of her face."

* * *

"She's late."

"Something's wrong. _Really_ wrong."

"Come on—we've got to go to the meeting spot; Lee-kun should be there..."

* * *

"There!"

"Over here! _Hurry!_"

_Crack_.

"They've brought _guns?!_"

"That's not the police!"

"_No…NAKAMURA?_"

"RUN!"

_CRACK. Thump._

"Hikari!"

* * *

"Do you have her?"

"Yes, I think so."

"We've got to run faster!"

"Wait—there's a warehouse!"

"Hurry!"

* * *

"No good…she's broken her ankle…"

"Call the ambulance, Juri, quick!"

"Sora, help me get her out of this uniform!"

"Wait. Mimi—where are the Nakamuras?"

"Gone; we've lost them."

"Taichi's going to kill us…"

"Ugh…"

"She's awake!"

"Hikari, how are you?"

"You okay?"

"The ambulance is coming, don't worry…."

"Hikari…?"

"I'm fine, Jen. I'm fine…"


End file.
